Kimochi
by musicalties
Summary: After four years of separation, Tsukushi and Tsukasa finally reunite and begin to the test the depths of their relationship while exploring each other emotionally and physically. A continuation of the manga after Volume 36. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. 1,460

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Thanks for taking the time to check this out. I was so sad when the manga ended, so I decided I would try and carry out the storyline and maybe provide a little fan service to those of you who wanted more romantic scenes between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Please enjoy this, and let me know if I have botched any honorifics.

"**Your embrace is my air**

**How I needed you there**

**And all of the world and**

**All of its powers**

**Couldn't keep your love from me."**

**- "Priceless," by Copeland**

"One thousand, four hundred and sixty days…"

"Hm? What did you say, Tsukushi?"

"Yuki, it's been one thousand, four hundred and sixty days since I've seen Domyoji. That's a long time, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's a very, very long time," Yuki said laughing. "Are you nervous?"

_Am I nervous? I haven't stopped shaking for three days. _

_Today is the day I will finally see Domyoji Tsukasa, my boyfriend._

The bell on the door of the dango shop chimed noisily as customers filtered in and out of the store. Makino Tsukushi grabbed some newspaper and window cleaner and headed outside to polish the store windows, trying desperately to clear her head. She worked at the dango shop almost every day that Domyoji Tsukasa was gone, since her free time was no longer monopolized by the spoiled prince. As she cleaned the window, she noticed paint starting to chip on the door and the sorry state of the once stiff and clean awnings. She stepped back in amazement of how much wear the dango shop had suffered over the past four years.

She wondered the kind of wear her relationship with Domyoji could stand through the test of time.

"Yuki?" Tsukushi called as she stepped back into the shop. "Do you mind if I take off early today?"

"Of course not, you have to get ready for Domyoji tonight! Good luck, and be strong!" Yuki called, pumping her fist, clearly in fighting mode. Tsukushi laughed at her best friend's enthusiasm and left the dango shop grinning.

_One thing is for sure, _she thought as she started on her way home, _during those long one thousand, four hundred and sixty days… not one of them went by… when I didn't think of Domyoji._

"TSUKUSHI! TSUKUSHIIIII! PULL THE CAR OVER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Tsukushi was violently yanked out of her train of thought by shrill screaming. She turned around to see who was calling her, and she found her face planted right in the bosom of Domyoji Tsubaki.

"Tsukushi-chan, I haven't seen you in so long! You look so good, how are you feeling?" Tsubaki screamed, practically strangling Tsukushi in her chokehold.

"I'm go-"

"What are you doing right now? Tsukasa is coming home tonight, do you know what you'll wear to see him? OH! We should go shopping. Let's go shopping right now!" Tsubaki said excitedly. She peeled a faint Tsukushi off of her chest and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, hurry up! We don't have much time!"

"Onee-san, that's really-"

"Oh, I know a great place that just opened up next to Chanel. Driver, please take us there," she ordered as she shoved Tsukushi into the back seat of her white stretch limo.

_She's as forceful as always, _Tsukushi thought as she gasped for air.

"Tsukushi, are you nervous?" Tsubaki asked quietly when they were both finally settled in the car.

_Why does everyone have to ask me that?_

"Not really. It's just that it's been-"

"A very long time," Tsubaki finished sympathetically. She reached out and grabbed Tsukushi's hand. "I know it will be a little nerve-racking to see Tsukasa, but try not to let it get to you. I'm sure his feelings are as strong as they always were. But you're the tough weed, right? I'm sure you'll be fine."

Tsukushi smiled brightly. "Thank you, onee-san."

"Oh, we're here! Come on, let me dress you up!"

"Erm," Tsukushi said uncomfortably as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh, that won't do at all. It's too big! You've lost weight around your waist, haven't you, Tsukushi? Have you been dieting?"

"No, I've just been poor," Tsukushi said as she handed the dress over to the saleswoman. Tsubaki laughed and skimmed over the racks.

"Yes! I've found it! Here, try this on," Tsubaki said, shoving Tsukushi back into the dressing room with her items.

"Onee-san," Tsukushi called over the partition after a few minutes.

"Oh no, does it not fit?"

"No… actually, it looks really nice!" Tsukushi said, stepping out of the room timidly. Tsubaki had picked out a black v-neck sweater, a flared black skirt and some knee-high black boots.

"Tsukushi! You look so sophisticated! You'll knock Tsukasa out for sure," she cheered, clapping excitedly. Tsukushi giggled a little and changed back into her regular clothes.

"Onee-san, thank you so much for everything today," Tsukushi said as Tsubaki handed her the bag of brand new clothes. "And everything always. You are always there for me. Thank you so much."

"I like you, Tsukushi, you don't need to thank me," Tsubaki said, placing a hand on Tsukushi's head. This gesture reminded her of something Domyoji would do. "Good luck. Will you need a ride to the airport?"

"No, thank you, that's alright! Hanazawa Rui will be picking me up."  
"Okay, I'll meet you there, then. See you at ten."

Tsukushi walked home in higher spirits, though her hands were still clammy and her legs trembling.

_What kind of eyes will he have when he looks at me? Will it be those serious eyes now that he is a businessman? Will he be smiling? Will he keep a straight face?_

"TSUKUSHIIII! HURRY INSIDE! WE HAVE TO MAKE YOU LOOK DECENT FOR YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Tsukushi moaned as she watched her mother wave frantically out of the kitchen window. She climbed the steps to their cramped apartment and stepped inside.

"Gyah, what is all this? Confetti?" Tsukushi yelled when she saw the state of the apartment. The floor and furniture were coated in a thin layer of confetti, and there were banners hanging from all corners of the room sporting, "TSUKASA AND TSUKUSHI! LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!"

"What's the big idea?!" Tsukushi yelled.

"Live long and prosper!" Tsukushi's father yelled drunkenly while he put up the Star Trek hand gesture.

"Papa, where did you learn about Star Trek?"

"Live long and prosper! Mama, beam me up another beer!"

"I'll beam you up another punch to the head! Although I'm afraid of making you any stupider!"

"Wah, Mama's so mean!!"

"If you need me, I'll be getting ready," Tsukushi mumbled as her parents continued to fight. Tsukushi rolled her eyes and escaped into her tiny room with the presents from Tsubaki. She placed the bag on the floor and pulled a large shoebox out from under her bed.

_I haven't read these in a long time._

Inside the shoebox were all of Domyoji's letters from New York. The box was practically overflowing; Domyoji had written her at least once a month, sometimes more. She picked up the most recent letter and read to herself.

_**Dear Tsukoshi,**_

_What an idiot, _she thought.

_**I finally have the date and time I will be arriving back in Japan. You'd better be at the airport to pick me up. Also, you better not be doing anything funny with Rui, 'cause you always seem to be kissing in airports. So, cut it out.**_

_**I'm a man now, so hopefully you will love me now more than you did before. Also, now that you are a woman, I will try to love you more than I did before. **_

_**You better be there, idiot. Don't screw this up.**_

_**-Tsukasa**_

Reading Domyoji's letter made Tsukushi even more nervous. _"I'll try to love you more than I did before," _she thought. _I don't know if I can handle even more of Domyoji's love. _Tsukushi looked at the clock. _9:00? Aie, Hanazawa Rui is picking me up at any moment! _She quickly got dressed and appraised herself in the mirror. She pulled a rubber band from her hair and let it drape loose around her shoulders. It was strange having long hair again, but with monthly trims from Rui, it grew out nicely. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah! It's Hanazawa Rui! I'll get it!" Tsukushi called as she ran for the door.

"AH! It's another one of Tsukushi's rich boyfriends! Hanazawa-san, please promise to take care of our finan- I mean- our daughter if Domyoji rejects her!" Tsukushi's father said to a startled Rui.

"Rui! I'm sorry, I'm ready now," she said, giving her father a quick punch on the head as she walked out the door.

"It's fine. You look nice," Rui said, smiling. Tsukushi smiled back at him and noticed Sojiro and Akira waiting by the car.

"Ah! Nishikado-san! Mimasaka-san! Are you coming with us?"

"Of course," Sojiro replied, opening the door for Tsukushi. "We're his best friends, remember?"

"Makino, are you nervous?" Akira asked as Rui started the car. Sojiro laughed.

"She's not nervous. She's the tough weed! Right, Makino?" Sojiro said, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

"Haha, right now the tough weed is looking like the floppy dandelion," Akira said, laughing at Tsukushi's green face.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! So what if I'm a little nervous? It's been a long time…"

"It's been a long time for all of us," Akira sighed. "I wonder if Tsukasa has changed at all."

Rui's car sped down the dark streets of Tokyo to the airport. Tsukushi pressed her face against the glass of the window and sighed.

_Please, God, bring me to the Domyoji I remember from so long ago. _


	2. Reunion

"**And airports, see it all the time**

**Where someone's last goodbye**

**Blends in with someone's sigh**

**Cause someone's coming home**

**In hand, a single rose." **

**-"Wheel," by John Mayer**

"Rui, could you please put on some music to liven up the mood in here? Honestly, it's like we're going to see a ghost," Sojiro complained from the back seat.

_It is kind of like going to see a ghost. It's been so long._

Suddenly, Tsukushi felt Rui's hand brush her ankle.

"Rui, what are you doing?!"

"Looking for my CDs," he replied, his hands fully off the wheel and eyes off the road.

"RUI, DRIVE THE CAR!" Tsukushi screamed. Rui lifted his head up and noticed the tree zooming at them.

"Whoops."

Rui turned the wheel sharply and hit the brakes. The car went flying sideways into the tree, clipping the trunk. Then, _POP!_

"That doesn't sound good…" Rui mused. Sojiro got out of the car.

"Rui, you hit a tree and popped the tire! Unbelievable! You are the biggest moron-"

"Are you okay, Makino?" Rui asked, completely ignoring Sojiro's rant.

"I'm fine, but how are we going to get to the airport? It's already 9:55!"

"Hmm," Rui mumbled, scratching his head. "I suppose we'll walk. It's only about five miles away from here… hey, where are you running? Makino?"

_It's only five miles! I can run! If I run, I won't be too late! Please, wait for me, Domyoji! Don't leave the airport! Please, wait!_

Tsukushi didn't think. She didn't need any time. The car crashed, and her feet just began to move on their own. Her body became a separate entity fixed on one thing and one thing alone: finding Domyoji Tsukasa. Every bone in her body ached forward, as if her heart was running two steps ahead of her legs. Her legs were burning, her sides riddled with cramps. Her boots dug into her heels, and she could feel them blistering, but it was all a distant, minute pain. Someone was waiting. Someone had been waiting for four years.

"Miss! Miss, please! No running in here! HEY! SECURITY! STOP THAT WOMAN!"

Tsukushi flew past the security guards at the entrance of the airport and searched the overhead screens frantically.

"Arrival from Paris, arrival from Munich, arrival from Rome… Domyoji, where are you?" she panted, swiftly dodging startled onlookers waiting for their luggage. "Arrival from New York City. Gate 12C! DOMYOJI!"

Tsukushi churned her legs harder, very aware of the parade of security guards hot on her trail. She rounded the corner, yelling Tsukasa's name.

"TSUKASA! 12A, 12B… TSUKASA!! 12C!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she caught a glimpse of dark brown hair bleached mahogany by the sun, hanging in delicate tendrils over a serious face. A man stepped forth from a herd of arrivals in a black sweater and dark blue jeans. Domyoji.

"TSUKASA!" Tsukushi screamed, running toward him.

"Makino…?" Tsukasa barely breathed, dumbfounded by the scene in front of him. Makino Tsukushi was running toward him, arm outstretched, fingers out and open to catch him, and at least twenty very angry men pursuing her with great speed.

"MAKINO!" Tsukasa yelled, stretching out his arm to grab her. Tsukushi felt her fingers brush his hand before she was violently yanked backwards.

"I'VE GOT HER! THE SEDATIVE! WHERE'S THE SEDATIVE?!"  
"HOLD ON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! MAKINO! MAKINO…!"

Domyoji's frantic voice began to fade away as soon as she felt the sharp prick on her upper arm. With considerable effort, she turned her head toward her arm and noticed a long needle protruding from her twitching muscle. Somewhere in the distance, she heard Domyoji's voice and smiled.

_He's home…_

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY CAN'T YOU DRIVE? WHY DID YOU TELL HER SHE'D HAVE TO WALK?"

"I was just joking. I didn't think she'd believe me."

"RUI, YOU IDIOT-"

Tsukushi groaned. Her entire body felt heavy and very, very sore. She opened her eyes and blinked stupidly at the bright lights above her.

"Hey, I think she's waking up! Tsukushi-chan, how do you feel? Are you okay?"

"Onee-san?" Tsukushi mumbled sleepily. She sat up and took notice of her surroundings. _A large bed? Silk sheets? A fireplace?_ _I must be at the Domoyji mansion. It's been so long since I've seen this room. This is Tsukasa's room._

"Domyoji," she said, looking at the man before her. Domyoji stood at the foot of her bed alongside Rui, Sojiro and Akira, his arms crossed and looking irritated.

"What happened?"

"Haha, you don't remember? You ran like a madwoman through the airport and were tackled by at least twenty security guards! It was hysterical!" Sojiro exclaimed, gripping Akira's shoulder for support as he doubled over laughing.

"Makino, why did you run?" Rui asked.

"You-you told me that we would have to walk to the airport! And we were going to be late so I-"

"And you believed him? We had another car there in two minutes. In fact, we got to the airport before you did!" Akira said, laughing as well. "We saw the whole thing!"

Tsukushi blushed deeply and all of the events at the airport suddenly came flooding back into her consciousness.

"Perhaps- perhaps I overreacted," she said, smiling and blushing. Tsubaki smiled warmly and patted her arm.

"It wasn't you who overreacted, it was the airport security! Do they really think it takes twenty men armed with sedatives to stop a running girl in the airport? Completely ridiculous. I would have knocked every one of those guys out myself if Tsukasa hadn't already jumped in there."

"Yeah, Tsukasa gave them a good beating! Whabam! I'm glad to see that the corporal world hasn't taken away your fighting spirit!" Akira said, throwing punches into the air. Domyoji just grunted and shifted his feet, refusing to make eye contact with Tsukushi.

_Is he really mad? I guess I made a fool of myself. Maybe I embarrassed him. I cause so much trouble. I'm so embarrassed…_

"Tsukushi-chan, are you okay now? Do you feel like the sedatives have worn off?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for causing so much trouble," Tsukushi said quietly. Everyone but Domyoji grinned and turned to leave the room.

"Alright, let's let the lovebirds reunite. You two have fun catching up!" Sojiro shouted over his shoulder while everyone filtered out of the room. The distant laughter of her friends was abruptly silenced when the heavy door closed behind them. Domyoji remained and continued to not look in her direction. A pit formed in Tsukushi's stomach.

"Domyoji-"

"Makino," Domyoji finally said, turning to face her. His arms were still crossed, and his eyes burned with an intensity Makino could not place.

"You called my name," he said quietly. Tsukushi looked at him, mouth agape. What was he talking about?

"Of course I called your name, stupid-"

"No. You said my name. You were calling out, 'Tsukasa,'" he said.

"Oh, did I? I didn't realize," Tsukushi stuttered, a little embarrassed at the emotion she had shown.

"Makino."

"Ye-yes?"

"Did you miss me?" he asked, drawing nearer to the bedside.

"What- what kind of question is that?"

"I'm asking if you missed me," he repeated, kneeling beside her. Before Tsukushi could let out another word, Domyoji took her hand in his and pressed it against his face. "I thought about you every day."

Tsukushi's body felt like syrup. Domyoji nuzzled his cheek into her palm and lightly grazed her thumb with his parted lips.

"Makino, are you cold? You're getting goosebumps."

"Uh, no, no I'm not cold.," Tsukushi said, turning her head away from Tsukasa. If only he knew the affect he was having on her right now. "Domyoji, I'm sorry for the commotion I caused."

Domyoji dropped her hand suddenly and reassumed a serious pose.

"Yeah, what was with you today? You think that's the way I want to be greeted when I come home? To have to punch out every security guard in the airport because my girlfriend has gone nuts? What were you thinking?" he scolded, running his hand through his hair in exasperation. Tsukushi got out of the bed and turned to face him.

"Well, excuse me if I was just trying to be there on time for once in my life! I ran five miles as fast as I could to be there on time so you wouldn't leave the airport without me!" she yelled.

"Idiot, I'm used to you being late by now! I figured I would have to wait hours before you got there! Have I ever left without you!?"

"Stupid, how was I supposed to know?!" Tsukushi screamed, stamping her foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Tsukushi bent down and gripped her feet. Her heels and ankles were spotted with bruises and blisters. _Damn shoes, _Tsukushi thought.

"Makino, don't overdo it," Domyoji said. He bent down, scooped her up, and dropped her right back in his bed.

"Domyoji, what do you think you're doing? I have to go home!"

"It's two in the morning, stupid. You were knocked out by the sedatives for hours. You're sleeping here tonight."

"Bu-but, my parents will worry-"

"I called your parents. They're letting you stay the whole weekend."

"WHAT?!"  
"Makino," Tsukasa pleaded. "I'm very tired, and I don't want to fight you right now. Please, just sleep in that bed. I'm going to shower, I'll be back in about half an hour. I'll try not to wake you when I get in bed."  
"YOU'RE SLEEPING IN HERE WITH ME?"  
"Makino."

That one word was enough. Tsukasa shot her a look that communicated he was not to be questioned. Tsukushi bit her lip despite herself and slumped against the pillows.


	3. Promise

"**I'll put a spell on you, **

**You'll fall asleep, **

**I'll put a spell on you, **

**And when I wake you, **

**I'll be the first thing you see, **

**And you'll realize that you love me." **

**-"Strange and Beautiful," by Aqualung**

_I've never known Tsukasa to not want to fight, _Tsukushi thought to her herself. _I wonder if he has matured while he's been away or if he really was just exhausted._

Tsukushi slid out of bed and quietly padded over to Tsukasa's dresser. She examined herself in the mirror above the dresser and sighed, irritated that she had rumpled the new clothes Tsubaki had given her. While she tamed the hair that had gone awry in her hunt for Tsukasa, she noticed a small black box adorned with a red ribbon among Domyoji's things. It appeared to be a present. She gingerly stretched out one hand to finger the ribbon and feel the smooth velvet on the box.

"Oi. What are you doing out of bed?"

Makino turned around quickly as if she had been caught misbehaving. Tsukasa called to her from the bathroom doorway, glistening in the dimmed lights, covered by just a towel slung around his waist. Tsukushi's heart skipped a beat as her eyes roved over Tsukasa's broad shoulders and hard torso. She felt the heat rising in her face and turned her head away from Domyoji.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"Hm… it's probably because of those clothes. You should get out of them."

"I'm not going to sleep next to you in my underwear!!"

"Fine, then I'll lend you an oversized shirt."

Tsukasa walked over to the dresser and pulled out a large white undershirt and handed it to Tsukushi. He also pulled out a pair of black boxers and quickly tossed the black box Tsukushi had been examining into a drawer.

"I'll change in here, you can change in the bathroom," he said, pointing to the misty alcove. Tsukushi nodded, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_What am I going to do? Domyoji had my heart racing just looking at him, how am I supposed to sleep next to him?_

Tsukushi slipped off the sweater and skirt Tsubaski had given her and slid into Domyoji's t-shirt. The t-shirt stopped about mid-thigh, and Tsukushi felt scandalously underdressed. Tsukushi bent her knees as she walked out of the bathroom so that the t-shirt skimmed the tops of her knees instead. The moment Domyoji saw her walking out of the bathroom he burst into laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"The shirt is too short! I'm making myself shorter."

"I've seen you half naked before, I don't know what you're being so shy about…"

"DOMYOJI," Tsukushi yelled, indignant and embarrassed, while straightening herself out at the same time.

Domyoji's eyes flitted to her bare thighs, and his cheeks turned slightly pink. He stammered slightly when he said, "Then I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's just that… it's been so long that it feels like we're starting from scratch. I feel more shy now than I did when you left," Tsukushi confessed quietly. Domyoji looked at Tsukushi thoughtfully and then took a seat on his extravagant bed.

"Makino, do you remember what you told me before I left for New York?"

Tsukushi raised her hand to her chin and wondered aloud.

"Hm… I said… try not to get any dumber."

Domyoji grimaced and clenched his fist.

"Not that, idiot. You told me that, when I got back, you wanted to make me happy. Do you remember?"

Tsukushi felt the blood rise to her face again as she remembered that moment from the prom. Domyoji took that as a yes and continued.

"Do you know what would make me really happy right now?"

Tsukushi saw the smile on Domyoji's face and threw her hands up into a cross as she backed away from him.

"NO, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING PERVERTED NO MATTER WHAT I SAID!"

"STUPID, I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Domyoji shouted. He got off the bed and took Tsukushi's hands into his own. Tsukushi resisted and tried to back away, but Domyoji just inched closer to her. She finally looked up into his eyes.

"Makino. It would make me really happy if tonight you were just honest with me. Don't run away. Be close to me. That's all I need. That will make me happy."

Every word Domyoji whispered to her knocked down a different fear or inhibition. His eyes and soft smile were so sincere that it brought her to tears.

"Domyoji…"

Tsukushi leaned into Tsukasa and wrapped her arms around his bare waist. Domyoji pulled her in close to him with his strong arms, covering her shoulders and neck. Tsukushi could hear his heart beating just a little bit quickly and wondered how she could have ever forgotten the bliss she found in his embrace. Tsukushi quietly whispered into Domyoji's chest, "I missed you so much."

Domyoji bent down and scooped Makino off the ground, one arm under her knees and another under her arms. He gently placed her down on the bed and, with his hand behind her head, slipped her underneath the covers. He bent over her and softly kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He walked over to his side of the bed and turned off the lamp on the table beside him. The room was swathed in blue moonlight, but Makino could barely see Domyoji beside her. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her shoulder, rotating her ever so slightly onto her side. He positioned himself next to her so that their bodies were perfectly aligned, like puzzle pieces, her back against his chest and her legs draped over his. Domyoji reached his arm over her shoulder and laced his fingers through hers. Tsukushi could feel him breathing gently against her neck, tickling her ear. His touch left her at the brink of a sensory overload. The heat from his chest, their legs intertwined, his heart thumping against her back, his hand gently squeezing her own.

"Makino, you looked very beautiful today," Domyoji whispered against her ear. Tsukushi wriggled herself even closer to Tsukasa and pulled his arm in tighter around her shoulder. Domyoji laughed quietly.

"Do you… still love me, Tsukushi? Are you still in love with me?"

Tsukushi felt the fear rise in her chest, the screaming protests in her head that begged her not to say another word, not to let her guard down. But then she felt the pressure of Domoyji against her body, his fingers laced between her own, and how safe she felt in his arms. She listened to the way he said her name, and she remembered the promise she had made him so long ago.

"I never stopped loving you… Tsukasa."

Tsukasa kissed Tsukushi's shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading so far, everyone! Please read and review, and expect a new chapter within the next few days! **


	4. Detective

_Author's Notes: Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed so far! I hope you enjoy the next installment! I really love writing about Rui; he cracks me up._

"**I've caught you, your hands are red,**

**Now I'm your broken-hearted detective."**

**-"Detective," by No Doubt**

Tsukushi awoke the next morning to the smell of cinnamon and coffee. As she rolled onto her back, she was surprised to find that Domyoji was not lying next to her. Every time she woke up during the night, Domyoji was breathing deeply beside her, still holding her waist even as he slept. Now, to feel him missing from her side felt painfully lonely. Before she even opened her eyes to the bright morning sun, she stretched her arms out to the side, groping blindly for Domyoji's hand. Her skin met skin, and she smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to the sleeping boy next to her.

"Good morning," Tsukushi said as she huddled closer to Domyoji.

"Morning, Makino. …Makino?"

"Hm?"

"You're cuddling me."

Tsukushi opened her eyes at this strange and obvious remark. To her horror, she found a strange, sleeping boy curled up beside her and leapt out of bed.

"HANAZAWA RUI?!"

"Shh. Quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"What are you doing here?"

"Tsukasa told me to look after you, and you were sleeping, and that made me sleepy, so I went to sleep."

"Where's Domyoji?"

Rui reluctantly opened his eyes and turned on his back.

"He had a meeting this morning with his business partner."

"But it's winter break."

"Ha, Makino," Rui said, sitting up in bed. "People who work don't get breaks like students do."  
"Oh, right," Tsukushi said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Rui laughed at her dazed expression and said, "Makino, where are your pants?"

Makino looked down and realized that she was still in Domyoji's oversized t-shirt. She crossed her hands over her legs and hurried to the bathroom.

"I need clothes!"

"Oh, yeah. Tsukasa said he left you a change of clothes in his bathroom. You can wash up there. Wake me up when you're done bathing, and we'll get some breakfast. I think the staff made cinnamon rolls this morning…"

"Right, okay."

Tsukushi scurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"What a wake-up call," she mused. Next to the sink were a small bundle of clothes and even a new pair of shoes. Tsukushi unfolded the first garment: a red cashmere dress with long sleeves and a thick, black band across the waist. Tsukushi wondered at how soft the fabric was against her skin. As she played with the sleeves and held the dress up against her, the price tag fell out from a fold.

"35,000 yen!? I can't wear this!" Tsukushi screamed, nearly fainting at the price of the dress. As she shook the dress in front of her, two more items fell from the creases: a bra and panties. Every vein on Tsukushi's head popped as she picked up the two pieces of cloth. Domyoji had matched the dress to a red pair of silk panties and a red, lace bra.

"Unbelievable. He remembered my bra size over those four years?"

Tsukushi set the clothes aside, marveling at how embarrassed she could become even when there was no one around, and finally picked up the note that had accompanied Domyoji's gifts.

_**Makino,**_

_**Sorry I left this morning. My business partner called me early and needed my input on a deal that we are currently closing. I should be back later this evening.**_

_**I bought these clothes for you in New York before I came home. I hope you like the dress. Oh yeah, I bought the underwear and bra because I knew you would need a change of clothes after you stayed over last night.**_

_Liar! How did he know I was going to be attacked by security guards, be sedated, and have to stay at his house the first night? What a pervert, _Tsukushi thought.

_**See you later tonight,**_

_**Tsukasa**_

Tsukushi sighed heavily as irritating and loving thoughts of Domyoji spun through her head.

_Stupid, perverted, shameless, generous, sweet, thoughtful Domyoji…_

"Mmm, these smell wonderful!" Tsukushi gushed as she took a seat beside Rui at Domyoji's dinner table.

"Thank you, that will be enough," Rui said, excusing the kitchen staff from the room. Tsukushi tucked in and pulled a warm cinnamon roll from the enormous pile in front of her. Rui made her a cup of tea with milk and sugar and set it beside her plate.

"Mm, arigatou!" Tsukushi said with a mouthful of pastry. Rui laughed and fixed himself a cup of tea, as well.

"Well, Makino. What do you want to do today?"

Tsukushi licked gooey frosting off her fingers and thought aloud.

"Hm, well… it's a beautiful winter day! Let's go for a walk!"

"Sounds good to me," Rui said, sipping slowly.

"I would also really like to see where Domyoji works when he's at home. Do you know where the building is?"

"Sure. I'll walk you past it."

Makino and Rui finished their breakfasts and threw on large, winter coats. Outside, the sun was reflecting off the fresh, powdery snow. The Domyoji estate glittered as if it had a gilded lawn.

_I wouldn't be surprised if the lawn really was painted with gold, _Tsukushi thought.

Rui offered his arm to Tsukushi, and Tsukushi happily took it while Rui led them through the business district. The small coffee shops and bakeries were very busy today with chilly customers bustling in and out for warm drinks and pastries.

"Ah, there's the building," Rui said, pointing straight ahead. The building before them glittered in the sunlight, tall and imperious-looking next to all of the tiny boutiques and sweet shops.

"Th-that's the building? Wow, it looks so… official!" Tsukushi exclaimed. Rui chuckled.

"Of course. That's where the Domyoji Corporation is stationed."

"Is there any way we could get in and visit Domyoji?"

"I don't think so. Look at the security around the building."

Tsukushi directed her gaze toward the iron gates where there were no less than 20 men patrolling the entrance to the building. Tsukushi sighed, a tad disappointed.

"Why don't we get some hot chocolate from the café next door? It's starting to get colder," Rui suggested, ushering Tsukushi away from the building and into the tiny shop. Inside, Tsukushi noticed that the café was littered with affectionate couples, all enjoying a cup of coffee or tea. The walls were painted a deep shade of red, and plush, velvet chairs were placed in all corners of the room. Some couples were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, while others were more brazen, kissing each other in the broad daylight. Tsukushi reeled back in horror.

"R-Rui, what is this place?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. I've never been here. It seems like some sort of couple's café," Rui stated, disinterested. Tsukushi openly gaped at the unabashed couples, wondering to herself if she and Domyoji could ever be as affectionate in public.

"Makino, don't stare. Here's your hot chocolate," Rui said, handing her the steaming cup, a wide smile on his face. "I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if you and Tsukasa will ever be able to kiss in public."

Tsukushi punched Rui in the arm playfully.

"No! What a stupid thing to say."

"Haha, I'm right!"

Rui and Tsukushi left the café laughing cheerfully, holding their warm cups of hot chocolate. As they turned the corner to head home, a mop of curly, luxurious hair caught Tsukushi's eye.

"Domyoji!"

Domyoji was walking in their direction, but with someone else in tail.

A tall, beautiful woman was walking beside Domyoji, smiling sweetly at him while he spoke. She was thin and regal, with hair so black that it reflected blue in the sunlight. Her height was exaggerated by her tall, leather pumps. A black trench coat tied at the waist put her generous curves on display. Tsukushi felt her stomach churn at the sight of her holding Domyoji's arm so casually. When they rounded the corner and approached Rui and Tsukushi, Tsukushi grabbed Rui by the arm and dragged him behind a large fern outside the couple's café. Domyoji grabbed the door to the shop and opened it for the mysterious woman. They stepped inside, and Tsukushi felt herself turn green.

"Rui, who is that woman?" Tsukushi asked nervously. Rui peeked his head out from behind the fern and looked in the window.

"Oh, her? That's Tsukasa's business partner."

"That's his- his business partner?! No way! She's beautiful! I guess in my head I always envisioned his partner being a man. She must be really smart, too! What are they doing in a couple's café?" Tsukushi said. She stealthily snuck out from behind the fern and crouched underneath the window of the café. "Isn't it suspicious?"

"Makino, you should really trust Tsukasa," Rui said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "This looks ridicul-"

"Shut up, and hide!" Tsukushi said, yanking him by the coat until he collapsed on the ground next to her. "Look, he's buying her coffee! She's touching his arm again! She's-"

Tsukushi couldn't finish her last sentence. Right before the words left her mouth, Domyoji's business partner leaned over and gave Tsukasa a long, sweet kiss on the cheek.


	5. Possession

_Author's Notes: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Also, thank you very much to all you of who submitted those nice reviews! They made my day, arigatou! _

"**My fears…**

**My lies…**

**Melt away."**

**-"Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru**

"No…"

Tsukushi's body turned to lead, anchoring her to the cold cement in front of the couple's café. What little was left of her beating heart crumbled and fell about her feet in ruins. Rui grabbed her by the crook of her arm and lifted her up.

"Come on, we should go," he said, his tone low and serious. He put his arm around her waist to keep her upright. The pain in Tsukushi's chest was dizzying. Tears sprung up in her eyes as Doyomji held the door open for the femme fatale. Domyoji's partner adjusted the strap on her purse as she exited the café and then turned her stunning eyes onto Tsukushi.

"Oh!"

"What is it?" Domyoji asked as he followed her out of the café. He followed her gaze to a ruffled-looking couple in front of a fern. Domyoji nearly dropped his coffee in surprise. "Makino! Rui! What are you-"

"How could you?" Tsukushi whispered, cutting him off.

"What?"

"HOW COULD YOU, DOMYOJI?!" Tsukushi shouted, tears now streaming down her face onto the red dress Domyoji had given her this morning. Rui tightened his grip around her waist and placed a hand on her head to try and calm her down. Domyoji narrowed his eyes at Rui and then gazed irritably at the hand around his girlfriend's waist.

"Are- are you Makino Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi lifted her head and saw through a watery frame that Domyoji's partner was now taking careful steps toward her, extending her hand. Makino turned her head away from the woman, declining her hand and invitation for cordiality. She suddenly felt an intense fire crawling up into her chest as she experienced visions of shoving Domyoji's beautiful partner down a flight of stairs. The woman stepped back and wore a pained expression, causing Domyoji's temper to flare.

"Makino, what are you doing at a couple's cafe with Rui?! Why is he touching you?!"

"How can you scold me when you were in there letting this woman kiss you!? I trusted you, Domyoji! How long has this been going on?!" Tsukushi yelled, incapable of controlling her anger. Domyoji gave her another puzzled look.

"What the hell are you talking about? How long has _what_ been going on?"

"Tsukushi saw this woman kiss you, Tsukasa," Rui explained. A lightbulb flashed over Domyoji's head, and the woman stepped in front of him before he had time to retaliate.

"Tsukasa, don't be angry, she didn't know. Makino-san," the woman said, bending over to get eye-level with Tsukushi, "My name is Sumi. Domyoji Sumi. I'm Tsukasa's business partner."

"Do-Domyoji?" Tsukushi repeated, bewildered. Sumi smiled.

"I'm Tsukasa's cousin. Sorry to have worried you."

Tsukushi let Sumi's words sink in. Her mouth hung open in bewilderment.

"You're… his cousin?"

Sumi nodded her head. In that moment, Tsukushi felt like the biggest fool. She was a fool for jumping to conclusions and a fool for not trusting Domyoji. Her Domyoji, who deserved nothing but the benefit of the doubt, had such a look of disdain painted across his face that Tsukushi felt she might dissolve into tears again.

"Domyoji, I-"

"Makino, we'll talk about this later. Sumi and I have important work to finish. Rui, please take her home," Domyoji said coolly. Tsukushi would have preferred that he explode, curse at her, call her an idiot; anything was better than Domyoji being disappointed in her. Rui nodded to Domyoji and Sumi and led Makino away from the café. She was too stunned and embarrassed to speak. Rui patted her head.

"It's alright. You didn't know. Tsukasa will understand," he said sympathetically. Tsukushi nodded dumbly and followed Rui back to the Domyoji mansion. He escorted her inside and paused at the door.

"Do you want me to wait with you for Tsukasa?"

Tsukushi shook her head.

"No, I have to face Domyoji on my own. Thank you for everything today, Rui."

Rui nodded and left Tsukushi alone in the empty corridor. Tsukushi was not sure what to do. She contemplated just returning home, assuming Domyoji would surely not want to deal with her childish outburst after a long day of work.

_No, I can't go home without apologizing. I was so rude to Sumi. I was rude to Domyoji, too…_

Tsukushi slowly climbed the stairs up to Domyoji's bedroom. She felt strangely guilty being in his house while he was still angry with her. She took off her coat and sat in an armchair facing the door. Hours passed before she heard footsteps in the hallway signaling Domyoji's return. The doorknob turned and triggered panic in Tsukushi. She did not want to see the disappointment in Domyoji's face. As soon as the door cracked open, Tsukushi shut her eyes.

She listened intently. She heard Domyoji enter and then close the door behind him. His coat dropped to the floor. Then, silence. The longer she kept her eyes closed without hearing Domyoji's footsteps, the more nervous she felt. What was he doing? Had he seen her waiting there and left the room? Her mind raced with these thoughts, and she finally opened her eyes.

"Oi."

Tsukushi nearly jumped out of her seat. Domyoji's face was about three inches away from hers, inspecting her as if he had just discovered a new species of plant.

"Weirdo, why were your eyes closed?"

"I didn't want to see that face!" Tsukushi cried, recoiling from the shock. Domyoji stood upright and crossed his arms.

"You didn't want to see my face?"

"No, I didn't want to see _that _face. That face you gave me in front of the café. Like you were disappointed," Tsukushi said quietly. Domyoji gazed at her with an irritated expression, his foot tapping on the ground. Tsukushi bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. It's just that-"

"Hm? Just what?"

Tsukushi could not bring herself to say it. She couldn't admit that the moment she suspected another woman to be stealing his affections, she couldn't control the anger and desire that welled up inside her. She couldn't say-

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Domyoji said. Tsukushi turned her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't see the crimson blush that just swept across her cheeks. Domyoji smirked and inched closer to her.

"Admit it. You were jealous," he said quietly. He grabbed Tsukushi by the arm and dragged her out of the chair. Tsukushi struggled against him, but her efforts were fruitless. He soon had her pinned up against a wall.

"Domyoji, what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to wriggle free from his grasp. Domyoji slid his hands from her wrists to her hands and laced his fingers through hers. He pinned her hands above her head against the wall.

"Say you were jealous, and I'll forgive you. I'll forget this ever happened. I want to hear it come out of your mouth," he whispered into her ear. Tsukushi couldn't control the chills that snaked down her spine as his warm breath beat against her ear. She swallowed hard and whispered, "I was jealous."

Domyoji smiled and lowered his head. He brushed his lips against Tsukushi's neck, placing feathery kisses across every sensitive stretch of skin. Tsukushi shivered.

"Say it again," Domyoji said in a low, hungry voice. He paused at the top of her neck and parted his lips to receive more of her skin. Tsukushi bit down on her lip to keep from gasping when she felt him gently sucking on her neck. Tsukushi closed her eyes and let her knees go weak.

"I was jealous, Tsukasa. I was-"

Domyoji cut her off and pressed his lips to hers, commanding kisses from her hushed mouth. Despite his firm grip on her hands, his kisses were gentle and reassuring. Tsukushi thought she had forgotten the taste of his lips.

"Domyoji," she mumbled in between kisses. Domyoji lifted his head and let go of her hands in favor of her waist. Tsukushi placed tentative, shaky hands on Tsukasa's arms and looked into his eyes.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked nervously. Domyoji sighed and tucked Tsukushi against his chest, folding her into a tight embrace.

"I was irritated that you didn't trust me. But, to be honest, I was angry today because I was jealous, too," he said. Tsukushi looked up at him quizzically.

"Jealous of what?"

"I was jealous of Rui. I'm finally home, and yet he gets to be the man that spends all his time with you. He gets to take you to a couple's café, and he gets to make you smile while I have to work," Domyoji said. He gently pulled away from Tsukushi and ran his hands through his hair. Tsukushi noticed for the first time that he was still in his business clothes. Domyoji took a seat in the armchair Tsukushi had just been occupying and tugged at the loose knot in his tie.

"I want to be the only one who touches your waist, your head, your hands. I wanted to be the first one to see you in that red dress," Domyoji said as he leaned back in his chair and surveyed Tsukushi. Tsukushi blushed and crossed her hands in front of her. She bowed her head again, and Domyoji was shocked to see tiny rivulets of tears flow forth from her eyes.

"Why are you crying again? What did I say? Makino-"

Tsukushi lifted her head and tried, in vain, to wipe away the tears that stained her flushing cheeks.

"Domyoji, how is it that you are able to say anything and everything that comes to your mind? Why is it so easy for you to tell me these things?"

Domyoji's face was perplexed, unsure of whether to rush out and grab Tsukushi or whether to give her space. Instead, he told her, "I love you, Makino. I want you to know how I feel, always. I don't want there to ever be a doubt in your mind."

Tsukushi sobbed and rushed forward to Domyoji. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a rough, desperate kiss.  
"There are so many things I want to tell you, but I can't! And yet, somehow, every single time, you know exactly what to say. I want to be able to tell you everything, Domyoji. I want you to know everything," Tsukushi cried. Domyoji grabbed Tsukushi by the hips and eased her down onto his lap. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed the corners of her eyes to stop her tears. He couldn't help but laugh at how emotional she had gotten over something like that. Tsukushi shot him an angry pout when she heard him chuckling, which caused him to laugh harder.

"Why are you laughing," Tsukushi said, gently shoving his chest. Domyoji grinned and gave her a tender kiss.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're very cute. I know this is difficult for you, Makino, and I know that you're trying. That's all that I want. Don't cry anymore, okay? This will get easier."

Tsukushi nodded and wiped away her tears. Domyoji crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, sending Tsukushi into a fit of giggles. He started tickling her ribs and under her arms, and Tsukushi howled with laughter, begging him to stop as she kicked her legs. Domyoji, laughing like a little boy, shifted forward on the chair and then hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to his bed and set her down on the comforters. He climbed up on the bed, just about ready to attack her feet, when Tsukushi stopped him.

"Domyoji, you want to know the truth?" Tsukushi said, covering her eyes so that she would not have to see Domyoji's face as she made her confession. Domyoji abandoned her feet and directed his attention to Tsukushi's reddening face.

"Tell me," he said. Tsukushi clenched her fist.

"When Sumi kissed you earlier today, I thought my world was falling apart. I became so jealous, all I wanted to do was pull you away and kiss and touch every spot that she had and then more. I became so possessive in that moment, I thought I would evaporate if I couldn't have you. Isn't that terrible? I'm a terrible person," Tsukushi said. She waited with bated breath for Domyoji's reply. When there was none, she opened her eyes and found Domyoji looking at her with an incredibly intense gaze. Domyoji looked agitated, and he began to fuss with the buttons on his shirt. Tsukushi instantly regretted confessing this to him and sat upright on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Domyoji, I-"

"Why do you do this to me? Are you doing this on purpose?" Domyoji breathed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Tsukushi shook her head, bewildered.

"What did I do?"

"How can you expect me to control myself when you say something so… incredibly… attractive?"

Before Tsukushi could reply, Domyoji gently pushed her back against the pillows and positioned himself above her, one leg in between her own, his arms on either side of her. Tsukushi could not believe the heat that was radiating off of Domyoji, and for some reason, it was making her heart race uncontrollably. Domyoji dipped lower and began kissing her neck with an intensity he had not displayed before. Tsukushi was shocked to find her hands working their way up into Domyoji's hair, entangling themselves into his soft curls as if they were not a part of her body. Domyoji made a trail of kisses from her neck to her jaw to her mouth. He kissed her tantalizingly again and again until, finally, his lips parted and he drew her bottom lip into his mouth. Tsukushi couldn't think, she could barely breathe, but her defiant hands were now unbuttoning Domyoji's crisp, white shirt. Domyoji moaned quietly into Tsukushi's mouth and whispered,

"Tonight, Tsukushi, I will make you mine."


	6. Happiness

_Author's Notes: As a precaution, this chapter contains mature, sexual situations. _

"**Each atom sings to us**

**Through the blood**

'**Love is a miracle.'"**

**-"The Garden of Everything" by Maaya Sakamoto**

Tsukushi was not who she was four years ago. Four years ago, when she was a little more lithe and still just a girl, she was trembling with fever in the arms of a boy whom she loved on a deserted island in a tiny bungalow.

And it was terrifying.

There was no denying her love for Domyoji Tsukasa, but she was fraught with panic as he peeled away her clothes and laid her bare atop his bed. She did not feel ready; she felt too young; it was too overwhelming; he wanted it too much. In the end, her decision to remain silent and submissive stemmed from feeling she _owed _him this, her ultimate of affections. And, certainly, Domyoji had earned her trust, and there was no other boy in the world Tsukushi would ever let this close. But the fact remained: she did not feel ready. She felt rushed and cheated of the virgin fantasy, but she was willing to sacrifice it all for this boy who loved her more than she would ever know. Perhaps it was fated, then, that illness would overcome her, and the sweet and understanding boy she loved would stop his advances and satisfy himself with holding her trembling frame throughout the night.

That was then.

Now, Makino Tsukushi found herself in a similar situation, but as a woman, not a girl. Four years had added flesh to her in alluring places and had infused her with a maturity she did not possess as that feverish girl in the bungalow. As Domyoji Tsukasa took her lips between his and gently coaxed the sultry red dress up her thighs, Tsukushi did not feel vulnerable and frightened, nor did she feel she _owed_ Tsukasa anything. She _wanted _to feel him shiver on top of her, to knot her hands in his soft hair. She knew he loved her, despite her crippled emotional awareness, but now she needed to feel desirable to him. Was she nervous? Yes, terribly. Frightened? Not anymore.

Tsukushi lifted her torso from the bed so that Domyoji could pull the dress up over her arms. He tossed the dress onto the floor and drank in every detail and curve of Tsukushi's body. Tsukushi helped him out of his shirt and tentatively unbuckled the black, leather belt around his waist. She quickly glanced into Domyoji's eyes while a deep shade of pink glazed her cheeks, and Domyoji was struck with another wave of lust.

"Tsukushi," he growled. He stopped Tsukushi's hands and drew her in for another kiss. His kiss was rougher, more desperate, than before, which Tsukushi found she liked just as much as his gentle kisses. Her lips parted, and Domyoji swept his tongue across the inside of her lip. Tsukushi inhaled sharply, not expecting that sensation, but quickly followed his lead. In this new dance, it seemed Domyoji was always in the lead, always directing her next move, always teaching her. But as to be expected from the only woman whom Domyoji had ever loved, she kept the pace rather well.

Domyoji leaned back and began to slip off his pants, while Tsukushi admired the man before her. His body really was a work of art, something that should be chiseled from stone and put on display at a museum. She was too wrapped up her in own thoughts to notice Domyoji had stopped moving and was now just hovering above her, his expression concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"You haven't asked me to stop," Domyoji said quietly, kissing Tsukushi's cheek and forehead.

"I haven't… wanted you to," Tsukushi said, face burning. Domyoji took her hand and kissed her palm and every finger, then gently nipped at her thumb. Goosebumps snaked their way up Tsukushi's arm when a finger slipped into Domyoji's mouth and she could feel his warm breath. He noticed this and smiled, bending to draw on her neck again.

"Tsukushi, are you sure?" he whispered against her skin. Tsukushi smiled nervously and nodded. Domyoji slid down and began kissing her stomach and around her belly button, thumbs grazing her hipbones.

"Beautiful Tsukushi. You're not a weed, you're a flower," he said breathily, slipping his fingers underneath the cup of her bra. Tsukushi moaned, driving Domyoji to explore what was hidden beneath the American red lace he had given her. Domyoji kissed her collarbone and down the slope of her chest. He lowered himself so that their hips were pressed together, and Tsukushi imagined herself melting into him. With heavy breaths she watched him kiss and caress every stretch of skin, as if he were an explorer stumbling upon Atlantis. She loved his auburn eyes, his large but gentle hands, his broad back, the freckles on his shoulders that she was sure only she had seen. During this bliss, just as Domyoji looped his fingers into the hem of her panties, there was a knock on the door.

"Tsukasa?"

"It's onee-san!" Tsukushi whispered frantically. Domyoji quickly covered her mouth his hand and turned his head toward the door.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

Tsukushi's eyes widened in horror, and she began trying to sneak under the covers, but Domyoji was putting too much pressure on her hips. She couldn't move.

"No, go away!" Domyoji barked.

"You can't speak to your sister like that, moron! Sumi told me that you might be angry with Tsukushi-chan, and I just wanted to make sure that everything's okay," she said. The irony of the situation was not lost on Tsukushi. "Can't I just come in and talk to you?"

"Idiot, I said NO!" Domyoji yelled. Tsubaki nearly snarled behind the door.

"Why you impudent, little-"

Tsubaki came barging into the room, but the entanglement of limbs before her cut her short. She stood shocked for a moment and then laughed.

"I guess you made up already," she said, turning to leave the room. "Next time, lock the door."

As soon as the horrified couple heard the soft "click" of the door closing shut, Domyoji collapsed on top of Tsukushi and moaned.

"God, that was close," he said. Tsukushi tried to free herself from underneath him.

"Domyoji, get up! You're crushing me! What do you mean, 'close?' She caught us red-handed!" Tsukushi squealed, pumping her fists into Domyoji's arms, trying to coax him off. Domyoji batted at her fists as if he was being attacked by belligerent insects and rolled off of Tsukushi.

"Well, it could have been way worse. I was just about to-"

"Ah, stop right there!" Tsukushi yelled, throwing her hands up into the air. "Don't talk about embarrassing things!"

"Oh, come on, what happened to 'Don't stop, Domyoji!'"

"IDIOT, I never said that!"

Tsukushi took a pillow out from behind her and pummeled Domyoji with it while he laughed uncontrollably. Domyoji straddled her waist so that she could not move and resumed tickling her ribs. Tsukushi and Domyoji laughed until they had tears in their eyes, finally collapsing next to each other on the bed. Tsukushi thought dreamily as she started into Domyoji's sweet, smiling eyes,

_This… is true happiness._


	7. Rubicon

"**And the war came with all the poise of a cannonball**

**When the war came, the war came hard."**

**-"When The War Came" by The Decemberists**

_When will this class end…?_

Tsukushi yawned deeply, jaw popping as her mouth stretched wide. More and more, it was all she could do to keep awake during class. When she was not working late shifts at the dango shop, she was staying up late to wait for Domyoji to come home from work.

Tsukushi was living in a single room in the largest dormitory on campus, all compliments of Domyoji. Part of the investment was selfish; here, Domyoji could always have her to himself, but Tsukushi did not mind. In fact, her favorite part of the day was watching the doorknob turn at a quarter past eleven and waiting for Domyoji to take off his coat and throw his arms around her waist.

The past few weeks had been tiring but peaceful. Domyoji would come in, sit with his head in Tsukushi's lap, and share stories from work. Tsukushi loved listening to him and playing with his hair, letting her fingers work in and out of silky spirals. On the rare occasion that he would fall asleep in her room, she traced his lips with her fingertips and gently stroked the back of his hand.

"Makino. Could you repeat what I just said?"

Makino shook herself from her sleepy stupor and sat upright to face her professor. He folded his arms, thoroughly irritated, and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Uh…"

"Well?"

To her tremendous relief, the bell rang and chairs began scraping against the floor, cutting her off completely. Her professor rolled his eyes and waved his hand vaguely at the departing class. Tsukushi collected her books and headed toward the main entrance, trying her best not to call the attention of her professor as she left.

"Tsukushi! Hey, what's up, you were falling asleep in class again!" Sakurako called as she bounced up beside her. "One of these days, you're going to make that professor blow a fuse! Unfortunate, seeing as how I am one of the professor's favorites."

Sakurako batted her eyelashes at Tsukushi, waiting for a short response, but received a mere grunt. Sakurako sighed.

"You really are tired. What have you been up to?"

"It's a long story. Hey… what's going on outside?"

Sakurako and Tsukushi hesitated before opening the door outside, as there was an enormous throng of people congregating around a long, black limosine parked outside the gates. Security guards stood in a circle around vehicle, blocking the students from seeing who was inside.

"Tsukushi, isn't that one of Domyoji's cars? Look, it has the Domyoji insignia on the side!"

Tsukushi gazed at the passenger door, and, sure enough, there was a golden "D" enclosed in a circle of silver vines on the car.

_What is he doing here? _Tsukushi wondered, hurrying ahead of Sakurako to get to the car. She pushed her way through the group of clamoring students to the front of the line, and the door began to open. A long, thin leg appeared from the darkness of the limosine, and following it was Domyoji Sumi.

"Ah, Tsukushi! It's been quite awhile," Sumi said, smiling warmly. She reached out for Tsukushi's hand and pulled her forth from the crowd of people around her.

"Y-yes," Tsukushi stammered, a little embarrassed from her last encounter with Sumi. Sumi laughed and squeezed her hand.  
"No need to feel shy. I'm sorry for being so abrupt. I seem to have caused a little scene," she said, motioning toward the hundreds of students surrounding them. "I actually have some important business with you. Would you mind coming with me for an hour or so?"

"No, I don't mind at all! But, is everything all right? Domyoji's not injured or anything, is he?"

Tsukushi saw Sumi's face darken a bit before she melted into another warm smile.

"Let's go get coffee," she said.

Tsukushi waved goodbye to Sakurako and climbed into the car first. Sumi also waved goodbye to the students and gracefully seated herself beside the window. As the car began to roll, Sumi took a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket and offered the pack to Tsukushi.

"Ah, no thank you."

Sumi winked and drew a cigarette from the box, balancing it carefully between her red lips. She opened a window and smoke furled from the car in elegant, gray waves. Tsukushi thought she looked almost regal, dressed entirely in black and delicately blowing air through the window. She suddenly remembered how she could have found this woman threatening.

"I suppose I've frightened you," Sumi said at last, flicking ash off the end of her cigarette.

"I'd say more surprised than frightened me," Tsukushi said, folding her hands in her lap. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, we're here!"

The limosine stopped in front of a small, emerald-colored building. Tsukushi followed Sumi outside of the limosine and into the café, where glass tables lined the walls, each separated by a thick, red partition.

"Here we go! We can have a little privacy," Sumi said, taking a seat. She motioned for Tsukushi to sit beside her and ordered two cups of coffee. When they had settled, Sumi folded her hands on the table and turned intently upon Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi, the reason I asked you here today was to talk about you and Tsukasa," she said. Tsukushi tried hard not to squirm in her seat, as the notion of speaking to Tsukasa's cousin about their relationship seemed entirely uncomfortable.

"Tsukushi, did you ever wonder why Tsukasa's mother insisted that he become the next heir to Domyoji Financial? Didn't you ever wonder why she didn't give that job to Tsubaki?"

"Well, actually, no. I guess I never thought about it," Tsukushi said.

"Well, many people did wonder. Tsukasa comes off as a bit of an idiot, as I'm sure you know. In fact, our competition was practically rejoicing when they heard Tsukasa was to take the throne. They certainly underestimated him. Within the first year of Tsukasa at the head of the corporation, our profits nearly doubled. He is, without exaggeration, a brilliant businessman."

Tsukushi looked quizzically at Sumi, causing her to laugh.

"I know what you're thinking! How in the world, right? Well, Tsukasa's willpower is enormous, even compared to Tsubaki's, and he is a very intimidating person. On top of that, he is extraordinarily fair. He has a great sense of justice, and for this reason, his employees are very faithful."

Tsukushi listened to Sumi and supposed that everything made sense. She knew Tsukasa possessed these qualities, but never thought to apply them to him as a businessman.

"I'm happy to hear that he is so successful! I never dreamed he was so gifted," Tsukushi said. Sumi grinned.

"And now you're wondering, 'Where do I fit into all this?'," she said as she stirred the coffee that was just placed on the table. "Since Tsukasa has taken the reigns on the company, our circumstances have changed drastically. A new financial corporation is on the rise, and they are threatening to turn the Domyoji Corporation on its head. Have you ever heard of Yamakura Company?"

Tsukushi shook her head.

"The company is very new, but its power is growing exponentially, and Yamakura is now our main competitor on the market. Such growth is unheard-of in this business."

"How could Yamakura Company have grown so quickly?" Tsukushi asked. Sumi gazed seriously at Tsukushi over her mug.

"The head of Yamakura is a man named Yamakura Ken. It is rumored that he is heavily involved with a crime syndicate known as 'Agent Orange.' Have you read the newspaper today, Tsukushi?" Sumi asked. Tsukushi shook her head, dumbfounded at all the information presented to her. Sumi reached into her black, leather bag and produced a newspaper. She set it in front of Tsukushi and with a red fingernail, pointed to the main headline.

"'Hoffmann remains seriously injured after mysterious bullet wound'," Tsukushi read aloud. "Who is-"

"Gregory Hoffmann is the head of Hoffmann & Co., the third largest financial corporation in Japan. The papers are predicting failure for the corporation if Hoffmann's leadership is lost," Sumi said. Tsukushi's heart began to race uncontrollably. Her coffee shook in her hand.

"You're beginning to see now. I don't think Ken intended to hurt that man. I think he intended to kill him. Tsukasa is the head of the most profitable financial corporation in Japan. Tsukushi," Sumi said quietly, as she leaned across the table. "As long as you stay with Tsukasa, your life is in serious danger."


	8. Whole

"**They say: 'be brave, there's a right way and a wrong way.'**

**This pain won't last forever, this pain won't last forever.**

**Two more years, there's only two more years**

**Two more years, so hold on…"**

**-"Two More Years" by Bloc Party**

Tsukushi had a recurring dream in which she was sitting behind a desk, filing papers and making phone calls as Japan's most sought-after lawyer. She was brilliant, had earned the respect and admiration of her colleagues, and was sitting on a wealth of cash. She lived ten blocks from her office building in a mid-sized apartment with dusty-red brick and wrought iron gates. Her family occupied an apartment one block over, forever freed from their monetary shackles. She had a cat, which she named "Hanazawa Rui," much to her friend's displeasure, albeit slight amusement.

And in this dream Domyoji Tsukasa did not exist. She had never met him, had never fought him, had never inexplicably fallen head-over-heels in love with him. And her life was simple, and she was content, and there was order and peace and calm…

…but she had a gaping hole in her chest.

There was a hole the size of a crater in her chest, and it reminded her of a constant and dull pain. Some part of her was missing, some very vital part of her body, that made it difficult to live and breathe.

Tsukushi abandoned her coffee and pressed her fists against her forehead. To leave Domyoji at this point in her life… would feel very much like drilling a hole into her chest. Tsukushi exhaled deeply.

"Does Domyoji know how much danger he is in?" Tsukushi asked quietly. Sumi nodded.

"He knows. He is more concerned about your welfare, however."

Tsukushi sighed.

"Why did he send you to do this? Why couldn't he talk to me about this himself?"

"Tsukasa does not know that I came to meet you," Sumi said. "In fact, Tsukasa did not wish you to know about this at all."

Tsukushi's temper flared. What was he thinking, shouldering a burden this large by himself? Was she not, as they had so long ago established, his equal?

"Try not to be too angry with him," Sumi said sweetly, perhaps sensing the emotional turbulence building beside her. "He feels that you are vexed enough as it is, and he wished to spare you this information because he felt he could protect you from harm."

Tsukushi merely nodded. She knew quite well that he possessed a raging hero complex, but it had never irritated her so much before. And for now, despite Sumi's wishes, she chose to be angry at Domyoji, because it was better than feeling the intense and desperate concern that gnawed at her stomach.

"Will you stay with him?" Sumi asked softly. Tsukushi closed her eyes and imagined herself once more, peacefully gardening on her apartment roof, careful not to get soot in the hole in her chest.

"I could never leave him," Tsukushi said, smiling slightly. Sumi laughed and lifted her hand, signaling the waiter for the check.

"I expected nothing less," she said warmly. "The reason I came to see you against Tsukasa's wishes is that, despite his vast capabilities, he will not always be there to protect you from physical harm. And, unfortunately, danger is closer to you than it is to Tsukasa."

Tsukushi felt her heart thrum faster against her chest. She swallowed hard around the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Wh-why me?" Tsukushi said with a dry mouth.

"What you probably don't know about Yamakura Ken is that he is, in fact, your age," Sumi said. She paused.

"And he attends Eitoku University."

Tsukushi paced her dorm room and sucked on the ends of her hair, going over the script again and again in her mind.

_So, Domyoji. Any interesting death threats arrive in the mail today? See any suspicious figures on the way over?_

No.

_Hey, Domyoji! If I were facing eminent doom, you would tell me, right?_

Definitely, no.

_How would you feel about a vacation to Bermuda? For a very extended period of time?_

Absolutely, definitely, no.

Tsukushi sighed exasperatedly and tore off her school uniform. She felt suffocated and was suddenly very angry at the world for doing this to her again. _When, _she pleaded with the invisible strings of fate, _when will I be able to live at peace with Domyoji!? When will this be over with?!_

With one leg in her pajama shorts, her top still exposed, Domyoji came barging into her room.

"Oh. Am I interrupting?" he smirked.

A crimson flush bloomed over Tsukushi's face and she quickly threw a shoe at him.

"YOU BIG IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WE ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE?!"

_So, _Tsukushi thought as she watched Domyoji peel a shoe from his face, _I see all scripts were abandoned._

"What the hell are you talking about?" Domyoji said, flinging the shoe to floor. Tsukushi thrust her leg through the other hole and tried to hurry into a tank top with as much dignity as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me about Yamakura Ken and Agent Orange and how successful you are and-"

"Sumi," Domyoji whispered through gritted teeth. "Did Sumi see you today!?"

Tsukushi immediately covered her mouth with her hand. _Of course! I'm an idiot! I wasn't supposed to know, and now I've gotten Sumi into trouble…_

Tsukushi decided she would feign ignorance. She quickly dropped her hand from her mouth and picked an invisible piece of lint from her shirt, trying to look nonchalant.

"Sumi? No, I didn't see her today," she lied. Domyoji snorted.

"You are a terrible liar. I'm going to kill her," he said, pounding his fist against the doorframe. Tsukushi waved her hands in front of her, as if to fan away Tsukasa's angry flames.

"This isn't about Sumi, this is about you and me! Tell me," she pleaded, "Tell me why you kept this from me."

Domyoji sighed heavily and threw his suit jacket unceremoniously to the floor. He took a seat at Tsukushi's desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yamakura Ken and his business with Domyoji Financial are none of your concern," he said slowly, deliberately. "As long as you are not in harm's way, then there is no need for you to worry."

Tsukushi's lips pursed into a thin, white line and she pounded her fist into her mattress.

"How do you think I am not in harm's way? That guy attends Eitoku! I could very well be seeing him in the halls everyday and not know it! He could attack me at any-"

"I have taken the necessary precautions to ensure your safety," Domyoji yelled just loud enough to drown out the rest of Tsukushi's sentence. "I've had his class schedule checked into. It's nearly impossible that you two will ever cross paths on this campus. It's too enormous. And if he were to purposefully seek you out, I have security guards watching you from the moment you leave this dorm till the moment you return."

"You have guards watching me?!" Tsukushi cried. Tsukasa gave her an icy glare and leaned back in his chair.

"What are my alternatives, Makino? If I could, I would drop everything I'm doing to be by your side at all times, but I have obligations. You have an obligation to finish your education without being distracted, so I have sent men to make sure you are safe. How does that not seem fair to you?!"

"Because you're not trusting me!" Tsukushi screamed, this time, with tears in her eyes. The cold look on Domyoji's face melted into concern, and he took his hands out of his hair.

"Of course I trust you. I just didn't want to-"

"To burden me? You think you can handle this huge mess on your own, and I would crumple under the weight? Do you think it's fair that you keep secrets from me?" Tsukushi said, voice shaking from holding back tears.

"Makino," Tsukasa said. He stood up from his chair and crossed the room to sit next to her on the bed. He gently took her hand in his own. "Makino, all I want is for you to be safe and happy. I doubt Yamakura even knows about our relationship, so you're in no immediate danger. I just wanted to protect you."

Tsukushi wiped her tears away with her free hand. She inhaled deeply and turned to Domyoji.

"Domyoji, I told you in the very beginning, I want to be equals in this relationship. I want us to share everything, even burdens. No more secrets," she said quietly. Tsukasa sighed and kicked off his shoes.

"No more secrets," he agreed.

"And another thing, this Yamakura debacle is my business, because even if my life is not in danger, yours definitely is. And… I worry about you," Tsukushi admitted, a soft pink color glazing her cheeks. Domyoji laughed.

"Well, I assure you, I am very well protected. He would have to get through about fifty men before he got to me and then he would have to fight a man with the strength of fifty men. Which is me," he said. Tsukushi laughed, despite her wet cheeks.

"How reassuring," she said sarcastically. Domyoji wrapped his arms around her waist and lied down on the stiff mattress, pulling her into the curve of his torso as he fell. He gently kissed the shell of her ear and pulled a thin comforter over them.

"I have another secret to confess," he whispered against the back of her neck. Tsukushi shivered at the hot breath snaking across her bare skin.

"What is it?" she whispered sleepily.

"I saw you in your panties today," he said quietly. Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"That is not a secret. I was there, too, remember?" she said, her voice giving away her slight irritation.

"Ah, you're right. Then, secretly," Tsukasa whispered again, this time blowing hot air against the back of her ear, "I thought you looked incredibly sexy while yelling at me in nothing but your bra and shorts."

"Pervert," Tsukushi laughed. She wriggled in closer to Domyoji and felt his arms tighten around her waist reflexively.

"I'm still angry," Tsukushi said quietly after a few minutes of silence. Domyoji rustled behind her.

"I know."

Tsukushi bit her lip and felt the sting of tears threatening to fall.

"You could get hurt," she whispered. "You could die."

"I know," Domyoji said quietly. Tsukushi let out a small sob.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Domyoji kissed the skin beneath her neck and rubbed her tiny hands with the pads of his thumbs.

"Don't be."


End file.
